Tumour cells that acquire the properties for invasion and metastasisation require specific survival signals. These signals allow them to overcome special apoptosis mechanisms (anoikis) which are triggered, inter alia, by the loss of cell adhesion. In this process, focal adhesion kinase (FAK/PTK2) is one of the essential signal molecules which on the one hand controls cell-matrix interactions through so-called local adhesions' and on the other hand imparts anoikis resistance. Interference with these mechanisms by inhibiting PTK2 may lead to the apoptotic cell death of tumour cells and limit the invasive and metastasising growth of tumours. In addition, focal adhesion kinase has major significance for the growth, migration and survival of tumour-associated endothelial cells. An anti-angiogenic activity may therefore also be achieved by inhibiting PTK2.
Pyrimidines are generally known as inhibitors of kinases. Thus, for example, pyrimidines are described as aurora-kinase inhibitors in International Patent Application WO 2008/038011, these pyridines having, as substituents, an oxymethylpiperidinyl group in the 4 position and fluorine in the 5 position.
The aim of the present invention is to indicate new pyrimidines as active substances which can be used for the prevention and/or treatment of diseases characterised by excessive or abnormal cell proliferation. A further aim of the present invention is to indicate pyrimidines which have an inhibitory effect on the enzyme PTK2 in vitro and/or in vivo and have suitable pharmacological and/or pharmacokinetic properties to enable them to be used as medicaments. These properties include inter alia a selective inhibitory effect on PTK2 in relation to other known cell cycle and signal kinases.